


from back dawn

by half_human



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_human/pseuds/half_human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where the renowned 'boy who lived' was gone replaced by a theme <br/>Slaine Troyard became that boy though he was not famous <br/>he was not that known</p><p>and yes this is an HP/AU enjoyyy!! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. under the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm sorry for being lazy with the summary and the title ( it may change ) excuse my grammar-

4th street Privet drive a family lived 3 blocks away from the post line. Normal and usual was their seem, under the stairs lived a pale blonde with porcelain skin and a mixture of light green-blue eyes...Slaine was his name. Rejected by his relatives the only closest person to his father began take him, living in a cupboard under the stairs was enough for him. If he could live anyway possible to be at service to Asseylum then anything would be great.

 

Slaine grew to be disciplined, quiet, too fair well keep things by himself. The young girl stood up for Slaine protecting him from those judgmental people. That was the start of his admiration to even call her a princess, his savior. Though it may sound shallow as a kid but for him it was everything. On a Stormy night, owls flew at all directions, it was yet to rain but the wind certainly felt heavy. Slaine closed all doors and windows; he adds more logs to the fireplace keeping the sleeping Asseylum warm.

She was all snuggled up with her blanket, sleeping over that unfinished book Slaine recommended. He liked staring at her innocent face (and doesn’t realize he was too) but unfortunately Mr. Cruhteo was strict with keeping the girl. He also took care of her though he was not her father; she was also a relative of a Grandfather in their clan. Rayregalia gave her to him as soon as his son died, of course as a parent he loved to visit her back then. Every end of the month he would come to entertain his Asseylum but disease kept him away. He grew weaker and weaker each day. 

Only letters send by his granddaughter were read.

 

A letter slid down the box Slaine was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Cruhteo, reading a newspaper, then stood from his chair leaving his cup of coffee unattended ‘to: Asseylum Vers Allusia ‘it said with a seal. He woke up the princess; her hair was messy but still shiny. All of their family does that, even Slaine. She rubbed her eyes still feeling a little sleepy moments later Asseylum cried and jumped for joy-at first it did not register what his uncle was saying, Cruhteo was too proud of a parent, secretly he was exited for her thinking she got the letter the same age as he did he just stared at his niece prancing around and went back to his seat.

Slaine poured more tea in his cup. 

Cruhteo got carried away to realize the other letter in hand addressed to Slaine Troyard. Yes, him too. Slaine sat beside Asseylum and started to chat about more things, they laughed and he cheered for her being accredited to her dream school, this part should be the one where Cruhteo butts in but just let’s them, sometimes he can be such a softy.

 

Next morning Asseylum and Slaine were woken up by countless nags they sloppily dragged their sleepy selves to the bathroom while Slaine helped Cruhteo first into making breakfast, even as an uncle he could not let Slaine do all the work (sometimes), he thinks that he was convenient, another hand could always be useful.

He wanted everything his niece to eat were safe and so he gave Slaine exact receipes for him to follow, sometimes he wants to try new one’s just like now. Before waking those two up he handpicked the clothes they were going to wear. For Asseylum he picked a knee long dress a red cloak and pink gloves. For slaine a dark blue coat with gray gloves and brown pants this maybe the only time he would let Slaine enjoy a family day out. It does not look like it- though it feels like one.

 

They rode a bus to London, where they were going was not easy for a car to fit so they commute. He neither tells them where what and why they were going, Asseylum became mesmerized by the surroundings same with Slaine. Entering a pub from Slaine’s perspective, a whole lot of people greeted them saying is this the infamous Troyard Jr. and Ms. Vers? They have grown, they certainly look outstanding, marvelous, and polite... was their words. 

Another man greeted them “ Count Cruhteo “he greeted that statement made no sense to both of the kids but they just kept quiet about it, they chatted for a while Cruhteo looked like any moment he was about to leave (he wanted to ) “ Master” Cruhteo shouted “ passage back, now-please.” he hurriedly followed the old man by the bar and left the other person lost. Looking smart and slick he slammed his cane through the door “where are we? “ Asseylum asked thinking is this a dead end? His uncle smirked he tapped four brick surrounding one...moved...Every brick started to move...They’ve gone places from any direction...they split into a way- inside was ...an alley? Asseylum held Slaine’s hand.

Her face went a pale for a bit. 

 

People, people and more people swarmed passing by each other, not caring whoever they may bump into. They wore robes and a bunch of clothes unlike any other, theirs they were different and so was them (Cruhteo’s family) to they. First went to an inverted building. Slaine felt a bit uneasy, it may seem unsymmetrical outside but inside it was large and perfectly perfect what happened? He thought. 

Their taps became louder and louder as they came close to the white tiled floor, above was a large chandelier, on sides were small people Slaine guessed they were called elvish or goblins he did read once about fairies elves goblins guardians a book about fantasying nature “ so they were true then “ he casually said “ did you say something?” Asseylum asked turning a head to him “ ah..um it was nothing princess..” he waved his hands to signal her.

 

“State your business “The head like goblin said. Cruhteo let his cane stand “ vault 638, 480 “ the head goblin eyed him from top to bottom, it placed his hands to the table making continuous taps with his fingers. He then leaned forward seeing the two blonde children with the girl on the boy’s back. It turned eyes back to Cruhteo smiling “Do you have the key? “It said reaching a hand out. Cruhteo grinned back, he swung two keys that made the goblin click his tounge disappointed as he was Cruhteo just coughed a laugh.

 

He turned from the goblin to his niece and nephew tapping Slaine’s shoulder he said “you are allowed to go to the nearest shop you see from here, there is a clothes shop on the left side of the road take Asseylum there and tell her to stay until I come and get her, you can go to olivanders, wait for me there. “ his nephew nodded leaving his uncle behind, he followed his instructions and brought Asseylum in awe upon entering. 

There were a bunch of things Asseylum wanted, also there was a book café like inside. He told her what was needed and head out to the main road from where he came from.

 

He walked around, spotted a large sign with Olivanders written to it “ this maybe it “ he pushed the glass door and a ching rang throughout the quiet shop. Orange was the first thing he saw “ oh my.. are you?...Mr.Troyard my..Have you grown are you finally getting your wand? Wait here..”

“ ah no I was...” before Slaine could finish the shop owner hurriedly went to the back... he had no choice but to wait, he wanted to jinx Cruhteo thinking please hurry up, hurry up all and all over again “ it’s your first time here? “ Slaine stared upwards to see stacks of long small boxes he was amazed by how those stacks were aligned and was he curious about if they had fallen “ huh...mn..oh!.. yes sorry, it is, it’s my first time in this place “ the blonde went back to admire the ceiling he really liked the arrangement of the shop almost everything made no sense but in a good way “ you looked as if were from the same age group, might I ask? Are you going to Hogwarts too? “

“ I don’t think so? I am just here to accompany my cousin and uncle “ “hmm.. “ the other boy with brunet hair and red like eyes went on until the shop owner came back with two boxes. He first came close to the brunet “ here... try this, I think this I’ll do“ Slaine noticed about 10 more boxes beside the boy. Was he’ve been here long? Are those boxes his? “ as for you Mr. Troyard, this..” he handed a box like the brunets’ before he knew it, the split second he tried to calm down was nowhere to be. He already was stuck in the wall forcing, moving his whole body let him down. The Brunet still pointed the stick towards him.

 

Confused as he was the shop owner pulled down the brunets arms that stopped Slaine from hanging with the wall “ okay that’s enough... this wand is certainly IS for you, but remember not to point it to people by the time being “ Slaine was irritated at the boy “ what...what do you?! “ “I’m sorry but you are simple in the way for me wand testing “ the shop owner laughed “ hah?! “

 

“ ya know boy he’s right, when someone has a wand in hand you must and should stay away, more even if someone younger is handling it “ the brunet looked at him with a blank face “ ngh... sorry how am I supposed to know.. “ he whispered and by that a bit pouting.

Bells chang again “Ah! Nao so it’s here you’ve been hiding “ another brunet with longer hair came close to the boy 

“ it’s not hiding Yuki-nee you were taking too long with the other materials I figured to get half while you were on the line “

“ argh .. seriously Nao why can’t you stay put where you are “

“ because we’ll never get this done if I did “ the owner laughed again but at the same time he packed the box with what they call wand”

“ hahaha very alike with the parents, here boy take this “

“ Thank you very much Mr.Olivader for guiding my brother “

“ not at all I never had thought to see another family of yours in this time “

“ surely “ she smiled “ we’ll be going now, thank you for the time “ she paid and left off “ yes next time again “ the shop owner replied

“ now it’s you turn try this” he handed Slaine the wand, a bit reluctant at first specially because of what happened earlier “ don’t be scared... just give it a wave “ Slaine did what he was told..a fire burst from the wand causing him to drop it off “ too strong...what about this “ he waved another, again and a pile of books were knocked down, the pot near them also broke “ he handed it to the counter nicely “hmm..” he went back to where he got the brunet’s wands.

He pulled another box and handed them to the counter “ this..” Slaine picked the wand he is seriously scared for this situation he closed his eyes and just gave it a small tap, wind circle his arms they were not strong, nor soft it was just right “ ohh...” the shop owner said just in time the bells clang again “ oh! Plenty of visitors today, yes! Mr. Cruhteo nice seeing you again“ holding his cane, he entered the shop all upright and very high augmented “ so as you Ms. Vers “ Asseylum gave a small boy to the owner, Slaine became a bit nervous when his uncle spotted him with a wand in hand he reacted fast to put the wand back to the counter glass for the 2nd time ( he dropped the first one ) 

 

“ getting busy today yes? Count ?” Cruhteo tugged his suit for a bit and spit a glare on to Slaine making him stand straight and be back to the politely trained him, his nephew never did really get it he always thought that he was satisfied with him being together with Asseylum always things that he did alone were no more when Asseylum came to his life it was like now he is living for her sake like his uncle.

Their pattern was usually the same. Choosing wands was a hassle when her cousin got her wand right her eyes sparkled and turned to Slaine making them both happy.

Their day ended with tiredness they were tired of the things they bought, the distance they travelled also the weight of what they were carrying. As for Slaine he was happy of the outcome, this was the day that made him feel again, the last was before his parents dissapeared. He felt asleep with a grin on his face and for the first time again in years. He had his good dreams to visit ‘ in his dreams the blunt brat he met earlier who wore an orange suit was there telling him things he had said but in a more insulting way, they were nice dreams if you exclude him “.


	2. flaunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expect the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is poorly proofread with a bunch of grammatical errors....you have been warned ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

A week passed, it suddenly became Thursday. Slaine still, cannot forget that feeling yesterday when his uncle told him he will attend to Hogwarts with his cousin. To be with Asseylum, it almost felt as if he used all of his life’s luck up until this point. He wanted to scream and boast to his parents... he wanted to make Asseylum pat his head just like how he did it to her. He knows this couldn’t be true. Everything that happened cannot be true. Was this all lies? Will Cruhteo smack a camera onto to him just to say ‘ Hey! That’s a joke I take that back ‘even if he truly says that, he’s sure, Slaine’s sure to find a way for him to be with his beloved princess. “ Are you still daydreaming? Mind to bust you’re bubble but breakfast doesn’t cook itself just like the recipe does with its writer “ Cruhteo pulled the chair and reads the newspaper. Slaine flipped the 3rd batch of the pancakes while Asseylum takes a bath. 

 

“all of the luggage is ready by the car...i also mean yours Troyard “ Slaine served the 3 tall pancakes with syrup (bitter for cruhteo ) along with a potato salad. “ yes...thank you uncle “ he managed to smile for a bit then returned to the sink to brew Cruhteo’s coffee “hmp....child thank me when we get there you’ll never know what’ll happen “ Cruhteo scanned to a page from the newspaper. The smell of brewing coffee beans was alluring even for Asseylum. Thanks to his Uncle’s strict policy he learned to be a great brewer just like any coffee store would. Asseylum ended up being drawn to the smell. She dragged herself lazily to their table. Cruhteo had to shake her off after Slaine served coffee. “ was i...wait what am I doing here again dear uncle “ She asked while taste testing the blueberries laid on the plate. “ nothing special...just eat princess after this we’ll be heading out.” “ really... it must be really early for everyone to wake-up “ she said. “ that is why some people are called early birds, princess” Slaine sat to the chair, picking up a fork to eat ( stab ) the pancake. “ oh that’s what they meant...i thought it was literal ...not that it matters “.

 

King’s Cross Station, it said by a sign Slaine had stared at. He still wore a sweater that reached his fingertips and a hand me down baggy pants. Slaine doesn’t remember how his last trip in a train had gone. His parents were mostly travelling by car from one country to another. He wanted to see the sight of vast blue again, the shoreline and golden white sands that shines whenever light touches. One day his parents left him in a hotel somewhere and the next news he had heard was for him to be with his uncle. Many women and men who wore coats passed by him it really did not occur to Slaine how cold it was during this time in the morning. He maybe is used to coping, especially to his environment. At the age of twelve he traveled to Nordic states, near to the equator, he fancies Russia and soviet nations. That was, before his parents had gone missing. “ Troyard...the train’s about to leave in five minutes “ Cruhteo’s voice called him aback and realized that there was no such time to daydream...again. 

 

Platform 9 ¾ his uncle said. 

 

Slaine look at his surrounding in search for that place maybe if he asked the guard near them he would just reply that’s absurd. Asseylum followed his uncle and pushed through the wall passing and vanishing right in front. Slaine looked left and right to see if someone was paying attention..Of course no he thought. Everybody was too busy to keep with their own stuff. Cruhteo patted him and gave him a letter “ just push through that wall don’t stop until you see Asseylum on the other side ...quickly we don’t have much time “ “ thank you Sir..” “Keep in touch I know princess Asseylum will forget, use her owl It taken quite a liking to you “ Slaine nodded and he pushed his cart as fast as he could, still maintaining balance. 

 

“ Slaine you made it “ she happily greeted him “ it was very late of you maybe just a second though, come on train’s about to leave “ Asseylum hurried to push her cart while Slaine does the same. They were not the only one to ran late. The guard stopped at them “ tickets please “ Slaine look at his letter to find Cruhteo didn’t gave him a ticket “ right here “ Asseylum said while handing down two to the guard “ right..Off you go then, find somewhere open, my regards to you kids “the guard guided them inside “ thank you “ asseylum replied while Slaine bowed a bit. 

 

The inside of the train was quite normal except the outside said Hogwarts Express he stole a glance while he could earlier, the floor of the train was nice and their carts rolled smoothly inside making no noise of whatsoever. Another conductor guided them to leave their baggage’s and search for seats, so they did. Small rooms inside the train were filled with kids smashing toys, eating snacks and some teenagers. Some were having fun varieties they may call. Slaine went through a room “ can we sit with you ? “ he said “ sure! “Another blonde girl with pigtails replied. her blonde was much golden,dirtier while Slaine’s were a bit paler similar to Asseylum “though we can only accommodate one “ the other blonde guy joked as a rolled magazine slapped his face “ idiot “ a brown with short hair replied “ sorry this guy is stupid, yeah! You can sit with us, but only one sorry, the other can go to the next cabin beside this. 

 

One of our friend is in there “Aw! “ Asseylum faced Slaine “ princess stay here I’ll be the one transferring “ but- -“ “ it’s fine, really. Just enjoy here and we’ll see each other later “ he headed out onto the next cabin to find only a person was sitting there.

 

“ haha this is fun, the blondes just had risen in population “ they guy screamed and joked as Asseylum sat down next to the brunette “ Hello nice meeting you, I am Inko Amifumi, a Japanese, we’ve just transferred here last month “ she handed out a hand to shake, Asseylum accepted and returned the shake “ pleasure’s all mine my name is Asseylum Vers Allusia by the way “ she smiled to her. They passed a tunnel that suddenly darken their area well she’s sure not only this area “ woah seriously? That Vers ? I’ve heard about your wizarding family it’s a great honor to meet such a respectful lady “the guy turned to her and bowed as a sign of respect “ I am Calm Craftman from new jersey, well I live in uptown now but yeah still got the spirit “ “ I can see that as well “ Asseylum laughed and looked next to the blonde girl “ I am really honored to meet such a princess, Nina Klein’s the name also from uptown and this guy here “ she pointed to her side “ hi beaut--- I mean princess “ he pointed to himself “Okisuke Mikuni.... also a Japanese in actual sense everybody here is asian exept those two ( blondes ) transferred here. years ago we went to the same daycare in tanegashima then followed ( to live in the states )but never really expect to see us complete again ever since nursery time “ Asseylum smiled at everyone and she felt comfortable being with those kind of people “ isn’t that nice to have bonds, moreover it seems like your friendship will never part. Though I really don’t know what I am saying since it was always me and my cousin..The one who went to the other room his name is Slaine Troyard “

 

Ugh..” Orange “that colored irritated him now, of all things he must see why this..again “ never thought I’d be seeing you again “Slaine remembered his dream from the night when they returned home ‘ugh.. I never want to go with this again’ he just sat in front of him since the seat was empty. If he’d know this cabin was this empty then he should have just get Asseylum, though it was kinda late now. He heard them laughing through the thin walls. That guy in front just went back to his sleep while a fluffy scarf like thing wrapped his neck. The silence was awkward Slaine somehow want someone to enter this cabin and be noisy. There was nothing to be done..he stared at the glass window passing a large tunnel. It turned dark for a while; he remembered about the letter Cruhteo gave earlier there were two so this ought to keep him busy. 

 

To Slaine Troyard

 

You may seem easy to accept everything, still I know changes shock you, why you are accepted to Hogwarts is not any surprise. I remember your parents Dr. Troyard going there with us. Our family is big, though..Dr. Troyard’s family was never in line of blood with us. Me...us hating you is just a way for our line...it was racism as far as I could see much more to bullying. Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia’s existence is very important to us. We can think of her as family inside the house but as soon as we step out she will be the next queen in line, she doesn’t know this. She is too innocent for things like this. She must be protected that is what her grandfather wants us to do. 

 

But I think different.

 

I accepted you to be her guide. You have done well putting up with my discipline when somebody can’t. I don’t treat you as a son or a nephew because in literal sense you aren’t. You gave intelligence to Asseylum with a calm demeanor and somebody in this world can’t do that. There are many things I want to speak of you but I can’t. I will have to keep my figure as an adult to you. After all following things you don’t want to do is discipline. This is the first to letters you will receive from now on, just asked and you will be answered. 

 

Ps. everything has a limit. Good luck 

 

That’s about it..huh . Slaine never resented his uncle or his relatives. He hated people that would most likely to hurt Asseylum. He sighed and kept the letter...the other one looked the same as the one Asseylum has. Should he read it later?...yeah that he’ll do. The trip is going to be long from he had heard. He should just copy what the other guy was doing... slowly his eyes drag to close while looking at the never ending way of trees. Sleep, he needed it.

 

Pass late he finally opened his eyes, for a moment a blur caught him. His eyes adjusted then cleared to see somebody wearing a robe. “How long was I out?” He asked. “ 6 hours to be exact “ the brunette replied. The furry thing he saw in his neck was nowhere to be found. Slaine wondered what could or where could that thing may be? “ you should change to your robe...I expect we’ll be arriving soon “ Slaine stood, “ okay..thanks “ he went out for the sliding glass panel and at the same moment the other room opened too. “ ohh... Slaine Troyard “ the blonde guy said unconsciously while pointing at Slaine’s face Inko slapped his hand hard that he suddenly felt the weight of it and blew for it swelled “ stop being rude all the time Calm “ he rubbed to his hands still feeling the heat from when it was slapped “ I’m sorry okay also why must you injure my body every time huh..whyyy “ “ you deserve it, if you weren’t such a rude buddy maybe you’ll never get this kind of treatment “ Okisuke said while getting out and going through the hallways “ hey wait...I’m going too “ Inko followed Okisuke.

 

“Princess Seylum it seems that your cousin is out “ the blonde girl made way for Asseylum to peek out “ Slaine “ she held his hands after rushing close to him “ look at this “ she twirled, her robe fitted her perfectly it goes well with her long golden locks and her mesmerizing green eyes “ oh..You haven’t dressed yet you should go now “ “ yes highness that is what..” “ and take that boy with you “ she pointed out to find it was the other boy in the same cabin he was in a few seconds ago “ you should go with him, they don’t know much about these kinds of places, still up for the challenge though ?“ Calm talked to the brunette and somehow they got along pretty well “ this isn’t a challenge Calm it’s about being helpful “ “ yeah, yeah just make sure to be back on time okay “ The brunette just walked away, guess silence means yes?. 

 

Slaine doesn’t really have a choice he still wonders how in the world did that boy got up without him noticing, he maybe too busy to notice but...” Hey, you up? We should get you dressed up and I mean now “ before he knew it the brunette was already beside him “ thank you for lending us your help Inaho “ “ anytime Seylum “ for some reason Slaine got ticked when that boy said Seylum. He’d known his cousin for years but never get the chance to say her name in a nickname basis he maybe too respectful to do so. “hurry up..” the brunette walked fast through the halls and Slaine had reasons to not follow but he bowed to Asseylum and catch up to the brunette’s pacing. The other people were already close to Asseylum he figured they met each other earlier and talked while getting dressed. He doesn’t see the brunette not being rude to Asseylum the more he imagined the more he feels ticked off. 

 

“Here we are “ they arrived at where all the luggage’s we’re to be put. The brunette followed a pattern which he accordingly remembered when Asseylum went for her things; He knows that Asseylum’s baggage was close to his. He found it. The dark brown with a blue crescent symbol, they went for it and Slaine started to search for the robe. It took less than five minutes for Slaine to find and return his things back to where it was. And another five minutes for him to get change while the brunette looked away facing the window passing another scenery, add lastly a 6 minutes the first 5 were that Slaine did not know how to put a necktie he had to figure it out by not calling him. The last minute was that the brunette got a bit impatient and looked at his way only to find Slaine having trouble with that so called tie. Of course he teaches Slaine how to do it by also having done it to him, himself. They returned back to the cabin and the sky turned really dark, from then on. They are really closing onto the realm of Hogwarts. 

 

To the hallways they go. Slaine found more kids of the same age he smiled at them while they returned smiles and went on their own, He even found a Madame selling candies “ anything off the trolley dears? “ she turned to their direction. The brunette forwarded and the white fluff he was searching for pooped out his sleeves as it ran up to the brunette’s arms “ 2 lemony cricks, a box of strawberry chewies and nutcracker scones, 5 of that please “ he payed to the nice lady. Slaine just stood there to shoot dagger of stares to this ball of fluff. It sniffs around its surrounding. The lady hands the brunette candies he had bought. He handed one to that fluff, it nibbled the food and rested to his shoulders the boy went to Slaine’s place and that startled the furry thing. Launching up it spiraled its way off his shoulders jumping onto Slaine’s. Slaine shivered a bit for its fur was soft and very ticklish. The thing sniffed Slaine’s neck. Seems like it calmed down to rest. “It’s a mink, do you have anything fruit scented in you? “ “ I don’t know my nose is a bit clogged today so I can’t tell “ 

 

“mnn...he’ll stay for a while like that ..will you mind? “ 

 

“Yeah no..sure of course..”

 

A screeching sound echoed. It made the train shook...it stopped. All passengers heard an announcement that they have in fact arrived to their stop. Slaine followed the brunette to the nearest exit around. He kept his balance afraid that he might wake up the sleeping mink. “ What about princess Asseylum aren’t she with your friends too ? “ Slaine asked “They’ll get there don’t worry “the brunette went out in line and saw a giant who have such hairy face and it covered up most parts of his body. He constantly said follow me and so they did. A bunch of them were amazed by how the Castle glowed at night, sure they crossed by an enchanted boat. Inaho wondered what goes down there. Slaine on the other hand kept looking at his shoulders even though he can only catch a glimpse of it. His mink had slept soundly in just a few minutes being with his scent ( Slaine’s ).

 

The eerie feeling arose as they pass through the gates giving their accommodation letters, Slaine found where Asseylum and his ( Inaho’s ) friends were. They gathered and talked about how amazingly bewitching Hogwarts is. Slaine was very happy when Asseylum saw the mink, just like him she also stared long to it for it was so heavenly cute. ‘Relatives ‘Inaho thought. Stairs that looked old seemed to greet them. Their vintage features were astounding Inaho couldn’t stand watching him ( Slaine ) look back and forth to everything they passed. He was like this too when they first met, he was too focused watching the ceiling to realize Inaho was talking, he couldn’t blame him it was truly weird for someone to talk to a stranger even more when that stranger responds. Since they were kids it wasn’t any much different, no malice done. A woman stood in front where it was the end of the stairs. She wore a white polo with dark pants with violet laces attached to the end, heels if that was what his sister calls it, a robe and a hat sort of like the witches the one’s where you can buy at any Halloween clothing shop. 

 

“Welcome students, I am Professor Margabredge there’s nothing much to say but...as soon as you step inside this doors you will be assessed as to where your house or where you will stay for the next years to come, your luggage’s are to be carried to your dorms ....wait for a moment and we will call you when everything is ready “

 

The professor walked away leaving the children behind. 

 

“ So Troyard you’re still in the family “ a kid with blunt bangs above eyebrows stepped forward, he was doing this pose as if he’s the great Dane or whatever he was doing. Slaine just made Seylum walk behind so that he can shield him off to those guys. That guy raised his brows “ leave him alone “ “ Asseylum ordered. One can see that these two really doesn’t like them “ Princess Vers I honour my family to have meet you again in this time “ He bowed unknowingly upon seeing Seylum. Is he blind to not see her earlier? “ I thought we had a condition Trillam you shall not do, say or hurt Slaine or else your family will suffer from it..” the two underlings of this Trillam glanced towards each other. 

A wizarding families power was that all great huh... it was kinda different from what the Brunette had imagined to think that most of he had met were stupid nobles another one has appeared right in front of him. “ Yes Princess...I will always follow your orders “ Slaine stepped back to Asseylum’s side to calm her for a bit. Inaho didn’t know how much emotions can this little girl express in such a time, at this time she looks very bipolar to his perspective. She may be worse there could be a possibility that more of her attitude will show in the future. “ You must think where your loyalties lie...” 

 

“ erhmm...” a tapped touched Asseylum “ we are ready for you..” Professor Margabredge lead them to the halls. When the doors opened a lot of whoahs was to be heard in every student the four long table were arranged, students were waiting for them to come and join their houses the candles and chandeliers above floaty freely to wherever they wanted it was truly a sight of wonder. Inaho looked at to Inko’s direction to see Okisuke scared “ I’ve read about those above...it said to be bewitched to make it look like the night sky “ a boy blurted. Okisuke was scared to sky lightings any sort that’ll light up the sky in a second. His mom loved to put glow in the dark things in his room but turned out that it made him so freaked out that they had to remove all of those for him to calm down.

 

Klein was spying every people possible, he trip then crashed to another kid that he made made “ what’s your problem!!!” the other kid rubbed the back of his head “ sorry “ Klein replied, he was hopeless. 

 

Slaine stared at the night sky view he always like the night sky, the stars, moon mostly when they were covered in clouds it did excite him when he spotted a shooting star on a unusual day. His excitement cannot be flushed fast. A fur brushed his neck looks like the Mink had woken. It squealed stretching its body while constantly running back and forth to Slaine’s arms. Lastly it placed itself on top of Slaine’s head rolling his body to be like a hat.

 

“ We begin the ceremony. Everyone will have a seat in this chair and let the sorting hat do its magic “thump goes Slaine’s heart. He had never been this nervous before. Inko kept opening and closing his hands, Nina just went with the flow, Okisuke does the same thing while Calm kept fooling around. Professor unrolled her parchment paper “ Now when I call your name please step forward “ Asseylum kept her posture and looked forward “ Amifumi Inko “ she clasped her hands still shaking..the pressure of being first came to her everyone was silent. Slowly the Professor placed the hat to her head. “ Mnn... every year students gain different strong personalities “ she panicked for a bit feeling the vibration of the hat talking “okay...Ravenclaw!!! “ Their tabled cheered and screamed while she ran towards the direction, a bunch of older students welcomed her and she was very happy. 

 

The nervousness she had felt before had gone someplace else now it’s somebody’s turn. “ next Asseylum Vers Allusia the crowd begad to whisper even the students at their table. She sat down “Another from a wizarding family ehy...I’ll put you to Hufflepuff!!! “ The crowd cheered again they may be are shocked to see someone as big as the Vers family to be put on to Hufflepuff but you can’t judge the sorting hat since it is the one judging you “ Next Okisuke Mikuni “ it took only a few second to make the hat say “ Gryffindor!!!” the Gryffindor table went wild and everybody greeted this new fellow “Next Slaine Troyard “ he sat on the chair which made him even more uncomfortable, he got all of the stares from everywhere even the hat silenced when it came to him “ your loyalty is perfect you could pass to be a Hufflepuff, with a brave heart you could never tell what will happen, Smart very eager to learn “ the hat sighed “ kids nowadays are pretty much like you nevertheless the one that will guide you to greatness is SLYTHERIN!!! “ what?! a shout screamed from the left but it was clouded by the cheers of the Slytherin table Slaine rushed to go to his table but then stopped by the brunette “ you’ll have him for a while it’s name is Sleipneir you may call him whatever you like he eats everything that are meant to be eaten mostly dead things” he lets go Slaine’s hands and remembered that the mink was still in him. He haven’t seen it ever since it went to his head. A Slithering by his arms pooped a white fur. It was the mink it sneaked to Slaine’s clothes while he faced the crowd “ Welcome Troyard to the Slytherin house “ The head boy greeted him and he also did back. 

 

Inaho went to the Ravenclaw house which suited him best the hat could’ve sworn he wanted to put him to Slytherin but he whispered to Ravenclaw no one knew that they could do that, Nina went to the Slytherin house next she was really shocked, she didn’t knew she had it in her but then again back when they were still in preschool she pulled a lot of pranks that even scared the teachers, for her it was awesome. Calm went to the Gryffindor house he really didn’t care for whatever house he went to but still he was pretty hyped about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 
> 
> sorry for being late... i actually had planned the next chapter but shit happens so i changed the whole thing   
> still, thank you for bearing with my grammar and spelling
> 
> if you notice there was a lot of perspective of who's going on so i wish that part was readable


	3. 1

His months as a freshman did go as he expected. Alone, being out casted again, them having to reach out to Slaine for some advice and small talks. Though better than his last school which everybody in his dorm bullied him for no reason. That habit can’t still go, some wizarding families who knows Slaine’s place such as Trillam made him do servant like things (doing assignments, following orders). 

He did not mind much. Professor Margabredge dismissed them early so here he was lying on the bed reading a book he borrowed from the library. This was his 10th. Starting since the end of the first month (classes) he wandered through the library and found a small section of muggle books ( He now knows some terms ). The book he now fancies was to kill a mocking bird.

The moment mink saw the other books he jumped and snarled at them Slaine even wondered how mink’s snarl...can a mink even snarl. It was near winter and even now Slaine still kept this pet from that orange...it’s not like they haven’t met yet. He tossed and turned onto his bed. He shut the book tight, loud and put them inside a drawer. The mink stop it’s noise...it ran close again to Slaine and cuddled to his neck. “ Neir...you’re so fuzzy “ Slaine tickled the mink while it seem to like everything he did. They were so used to this lifestyle that they forgotten who their/its owner was. “ Troyard a call...come down “ his housemate passed by their room to send this message. Sleipneir ( mink ) climbed to his shoulders as he stood and walked down. 

 

The stairs echoed continuous thumps. Brown hair, red sweated completely opposing his “ Kaizuka ...are you here to get him? “ Inaho who was facing the direction of the fire did not dared looked “Yes... it seemed you’ve become close to him, having to call Neir earlier “ Slaine was flustered. It made the mink get off his shoulders as he marched his way to Inaho “don’t...” he stuttered and regain his sentence “no one shall hear about this...how can you even...YOU!, .

 

“ I was spying on you “ 

 

You were spying on me...wait.. why. Slaine’s unruffled hair nestled to his light blue shirt. The brunette neither reacted nor stood from his seat

 

“ how?!...why are you so proud of that “

 

“ I’m not..Just stating the truth “ poker and blank. Inaho’s face said

 

Slaine pinched his forehead “ why is it whenever I meet you it’s always this pattern ..i get so drained and exhausted by just wanting a decent conversation with you “ Sleipneir ran close to the fire. The sound trickled. 

They were just them on the common room’s first floor. Some may pass but a large distance was about. The others just like Slaine hanged to their own rooms or visit friends from the other houses. His precious princess was in another.

They haven’t talk in a while and this got Slaine very worried. Sure she/ Asseylum have a lot of friends by now, even followers to honor her. Slaine crossed round to sit in the other side of the couch. The fire was really warm..not like Slaine knew the difference. For him it wasn’t that cold so he wondered why Inaho wore a thick outfit for insides.

 

“ I met Seylum “ Inaho blurted. Of course he did Slaine thought. The other professor announced their schedule earlier, his was partnership with Gryffindor and theirs was with Hufflepuff. He could have met her otherwise. “ She had a little friend always beside her...Eddelrituo if I remember correctly. Your familes connect too right? She was very protective of her “ the weight lighted in his chest. Somebody who was same as him was in that house...it is good, very nice finally he can leave assurance for a bit. 

 

Somewhere in his heart wished that friend of hers will truly be loyal and faithful. “ What really is your purpose in coming here...if it’s Sleipneir you want you could’ve just take him , leave then stop being talkative “

 

“Just because I show less emotions doesn’t mean it affects my way of talking” Sleipneir began to sniff the rag, he backed away then lied again. Slaine lifted his legs and hugged them. 

One of the habits he does when nothing is done, In all honesty Slaine couldn’t stand the silence over them the least Sleipneir diverted their attention into watching him play, rolled and ran in circles “ join me “ one of his brows lift from its normal position this maybe--What he’s saying must be sarcastic ‘ join me ?’ so this conversation leads to this. “ I have taken a extracurricular activity which involves a party of two and your weekend “ 

 

“ why ask me...we’re only 1st year, we’re not even allowed to go out for Hogsmeade “ Slaine buried his face to his legs and spoke in bass like sound

 

“ That’s the point it was specifically for 1st years you may want to learn about the other outside world “ Sleipneir walked again in circles. Inaho held a hand near the rag and it closed to him sniffing his hands. “I may not be the best companion but this trip may be fruitful to both of us, You get to sight see while I’ll have someone with me “ Sleipneir climbed to the couch helped by Inaho and fuzzed to his lap. 

He was pure white very uncommon to one’s they usually see. 

 

Chatter started. It came from their house door. A group of students we’re talking about the projects they we’re given by a professor who always looked lazy while teaching, nevertheless his teaching was never incompetent. All the information that he gave we’re mostly out of the book and if you get to know him well he’ll really be nice to you—or so what Inaho heard.

 

“ Fine..” Slaine peeked. He faced Inaho, lowered his legs and talked. “Remember, doing this does not make me have a good POV, I still think you’re very rude in some ways and...It’s not like I have anything good to do during weekends” he’s wrong every weekend they would give him a load stuff to do “ I’m going, just give me the schedule and I’ll be ready anytime “ Inaho pushed his seat and stand. He gave a hand to Slaine...he was still confused to why was he giving a hand but took it anyway. Right that time Inaho dragged Slaine outside his house surprisingly Sleipneir catched up and ran upwards to Inaho’s shoulder. Slaine kept struggling and speaking ‘ hey ‘ ‘ what are you’ ‘let go of me’ and such things you could imagine 

 

The hallways we’re long and they could sense how short they were. There were few student’s mostly seniors who they passed by. Inaho was amused by after minutes of walking Slaine stopped struggling and just followed him silently. Naturally his firm grip turned to a light hold. Hogwarts is a castle filled with traps and secret passageways. There was also the ever changing stairs while they luckily passed. The ghouls round in a part but were never seen in the same place thrice. They also passed the great hall. They just heard loud student noises then it simmered to silence after getting far. Slaine was getting tired of walking, if their schedule does not have a 30 minutes gap to them he could’ve sword to use a flying or apparition spel if he can but no. Flying is still hard to control without a broom and yes they were also minors.

 

“You’re awfully quiet “ Inaho spoke while still dragging Slaine. He felt that this is going forever “You’re awfully talkative “ Backed Slaine after that no exchange of words was given. They finally reached the ( place/ Room ) of receptions where they accept the requests. Inaho talked to the staffs which regulates the activities they came across two women named Ms. Martha and Mrs. Alexian, a pug who called himself Suther by every sentence ( it speaks in third person ) then there was this professor that exited and waved at them . “Excuse me ma’am “ Inaho said “ I would like to go to Missure Island? I’ve read read about the quest and brought my companion with me “ Slaine step forth.  
Madame Alexian fixed her circle glasses which certainly looks old, she spoke in a soft manner “ Oh My...first years nowadays are very active to quests..” she opened a drawer. A lot of folders popped entitled with A-Z marks she picked the one with L on it. She opened the folder and a roll floated through the air. A pen from her office followed then she wrote a check to one’s we will fill out. Inaho went first and Slaine second. The paper vanished when they finish signing. A mark on their wrists appeared and a map was given to Inaho, with the pamphlet of where they would stay and as to where they would inquire upon their arrival. Slaine got the pamphlet from Inaho and read it...they walked back to Slaine’s House. He suddenly spots the word tonight upon scanning.

 

***

 

“Professor Marito “shunned the Doctor who wore pure white. The man in his chair dilly- dallying removed his feet from being rested from desk. Wrinkly polo shirt topping with an uniform cloak that he rarely fixes. “ Dr...i thought today’s an off? “ he laugh while casually teasing him “ the healing goes slo.....w today, I wouldn’t want to wish student barging to my clinic because some other professor tried to rearrange bones or so..” Marito clasped his hands and bowed a bit “ I’m really sorry about that “ he peeked to the doctor and flashed a big smile. 

 

“ hm... I was sorrier to the poor kid who had to take the whole night grunging in pain “ Marito laughed again and scratched his hair. Third year of his teaching a quidditch match went wrong, a kid got his arms blasted off by a nasty little budger. He was the closest one to all of the professor so he rushed and got his brains blanked the next case was that his student got literally called noodle arm. 

 

“ any whutss did you bring any foods? ~ “ Yagarai shook the plastic bag full of chips and the other was booze “ yuss, thanks you never really cease to amaze me doctor “ Marito hugged him tight and rubbed affectionately. “ just go back to what you were doing Professor “ Yagarai smiled crookedly.

 

Booze is not allowed during school hours but... it was like the whole campus suddenly got a half day class suspension. A little while ago they had a meeting for future projects and learning for these students. Another thing Proffesor Magbaredge suggested was to give a level card pass to the library for those who wanted to read restricted files. Not all can be read, but few will do.

 

Marito slept in the same quarters as Yagarai thus making them buddies for over years now. Yagarai always hangs in the clinic or when nothing was done he goes outside to give messages from their headmaster to other parts of the world. As a student he loved Herbology and things about the human body. He is a half so he was not that innocent to what the muggle world uses as treatments. He became a doctor to both worlds and now here he was working as a School Doctor.   
It could be sense that Yagarai isn’t a stable doctor to have since he lets people do what they want whenever they had free time to lose. Marito on the other hand was a senior. A large gap grew onto them. how they met was another story. Yagarai could have sworn he resented to grow as an adult like Marito but what happens..Happens... 

 

“Soma was there odd about that Kaizuka student? “ Marito crunched a chip joining them with the chicken shot in his mouth.  
“ Nothing much.... he did really nicely in all of the classes and he seems to enjoy muggle books/informations....or not “ Marito nodded a agree  
“But you know the Vers royalty was really something .....I mean... I’ve never met a person so much protected as her. The only negative I can think is that she’s too friendly for things. She doesn’t know how to find a friend who is real and can laugh with you to every joke you shared. “  
Marito picked up a Pick-A chip “ Your delusion of a good friend is someone that laughs for every joked you shared? “ He sighed “ I think your way of thinking makes changes to people around you..”

 

Marito lazily slid onto his seat futher to the inside table “Sounds blunt to me “

 

“ Very...if I didn’t know how you act, I may have to leave right away “

“ But you didn’t...” marito played willingfully

 

“ Yes...I didn’t...you’re lucky enough to make me not leave “

***

“ So... this tonight... as in tonight.. Tonight? “ Slaine questioned while climbing Stairs. Inaho left him an enchanted eyeball...he couldn’t possibly barge to their House again it would make it more ruder than what his attitude upon calling Slaine down. Slaine chuckeled now that Kaizuka really knows what being rude is. 5 minutes being with him was enough to understand that Kaizuka was too uncaring..He could not careless by anything that come from his mouth and every action he showed. Slaine knew somewhat that is he panicked about the word ‘ Tonight ‘ the results would still be the same. 

 

“ I have only a part to that brochure ...by means tonight what time is the departure ? “ 

“ There is no departure...” Inaho’s voice was only heard by Slaine 

“ by that I mean time “ Slaine got himself a bag from the drawer that has everything and started putting underwears and clothes to them. The eyeball blinked and stared to his bag flapping its bat like wings

“ There is none...you will understand after you’ve packed your things and go to the underground floor on the Room of Transport “   
“Are you sure we’re allowed there? Cause—“

 

“ this is a quest which is why anythings you ask is possible...the least that’s what it says in the brochure. Slaine heard paper rustling “ you’re reading ? “   
“ Of course the sooner we travel the less we’ll get sleepy ...you’ll understand later..ciao~ “  
Slaine dissed. 

 

\---  
He followed a map to the underground. Yes, another map. He remembered the first time he got lost in the castle Professor Magdabredge personally said ‘perhaps a map will help guide way to your schedule Mr. Troyard ‘obviously it made such an impact to him since he was the only one there. 

 

Around and round he went. He went from long ways to short passages and anywhere somewhere even he didn’t know, as he walked down light faded..and lighted. Then suddenly turned dark. ‘ lumos maxima ‘ he said. He was unconsciously scanning a level 2 spell book from the library, he figured to remember some that could help him , possibly.  
“ It’s a bit late don’t you think? “ he wore white shirt and brown slacks. 

He’s got a stick rising from his head and it was the minute that he turned I realized it was hair. There were hundreds of fireplaces. Hundreds of people gathering in line then suddenly vanishing within a green frame. Slaine never ventured much around the castle. Inaho led him lower to the creeks. The eerie violet aura did not punched through Slaine’s fright. He loved the green vines swirling around the opposite U like entrance. More are to be found and it circled them. Holding a wand Inaho called out to him ‘ if you stop admiring your surrounding maybe we can finally get to our destination’ he cried out.

 

Echo did Inaho’s voice sounded. He followed through that fireplace designed under that tunnel like opening. There was a lot of ashes in the box. ‘ We travel in here...by connections’ Inaho offered Slaine the bos and told him to take some of ashes. Slaine dug a got a handful. “ since we are going to the lodge house it’s best to say your destination right. I know you are not as stupid as you look “ 

 

“ Wha—“

 

“ As soon as you step inside that place say, Meato Ridge “ Slaine stepped inside the fireplace. It was the right size for their age because it was only meant for 1st’years to try that what he saw earlier. Slaine kept trembling there was doubt in his hands “ it’s best to state your destination loud and clear. When you say Meato Ridge throw that soot downwards and wait for me to get there..” Slaine nooded

 

Inaho watched Slaine take a moment. He Breathes in and out “ MEATO RIDGE!!! “ he shouted and throws the soot unskillfully. Green light flashed as he vaporized to thin air. Inaho sighed as a relief.

 

Slaine got pummeled along the way with his bag and everything. That transport was not anything like he knew. Upon arriving his body weighted and slapped him onto the wooden floor. He manages to get up and for a second he dusts off the soot and fog around his body. A little sunlight shone. It was morning on this place he thought. He swings his body and stretched while waiting for Inaho. The lodge was peaceful and seems like everyone was still asleep. He actually was too. To Hogwarts it was night so naturally everyone was still getting ready for bed. The light made him stay awake. Light poofed and in front was a foggy shadow “ Let’s go “ Kaizuka removed his hair tie and fixed his hair along with dusting off dirt.

 

Slaine followed him to the counter where Inaho reported their arrival. The woman gave inaho keys and they climbed the stairs. Their footsteps were heavy the lodge was everything wood so you could easily hear something. Inaho found their roomed.

 

Two beds were inside and a balcony. The sun was rising. The clock said 5:00 but Inaho, at a flick of the wand closed the curtains and charmed the room to make it looked dark “ good night “ he casually said and Slaine was left dumbfounded. He sat to the other bed and stared at the curtains that blocked the sunlight.


	4. sow

This was the same desk they had in class. Mr Ivanich talked about things in front which he did not bother to listen. In true sense the professor did not care if they were paying attention. Somebody already charmed a pen and notebook to do note taking (in secret obviously). Amusing did the teacher sound, Slaine payed no interest in his current subject after being yelled by that dorky Trillam.

He was such a loser, telling him to do stuff like making homework or some crap, then he’ll get mad off the low grades he was getting because Slaine did not do any. Karma’s a bitch. Every minute their room gets darker, apparently some bored students casted their room to make the Professor dizzy or some sort. Sitting next to him was Leonard Grevery a hufflepuff. Grevery added, is a very nice kid; they would sometimes do pranks or just share assignments and research. They became close when they get to pair but it wasn’t anything like friendship. 

 

“ Troyard ....” shook Inaho when all he had heard was only ard... water sprits over Slaine’s face. He got startled and backed his body in surprise. Slaine rubbed his eyes “let’s go “his mind was still in a heavy state and could not actually process things faster.

Inaho got over his bag and walked forward back from the closet. He was searching for something...Sleipneir was also there, he hadn’t seen him for a while but well he’s here again. Sleipneir brought something by its mouth. Inaho took a deep sigh. “ thnks “ he said to it

 

“ Troyard don’t just sit there...hurry or well lose time “ Slaine got a hold of the conversation. Right, he remember. It was just last night when they flew all the way to this lodge where morning already broke. 

After Inaho got a hold of the key they hurried to the room and he slept like a log “what time is it..” Slaine took casualty and headed to the bathroom “I just slept 4 hours and you 5 so it’s practically around 9 – 11 now “ 

“ wait don’t this place have a clock? “ Slaine rummage clothes from his bag “yes they should but I saw some from the lobby. Maybe that is only place that has it “ “ I’m going in “ “ don’t bother “ he stopped Slaine from getting any clothes “wear the one’s I’ll leave...I’m just gonna check out information “Slaine heard the door closed. He first washed his face and laughed “ can you even lose time? “.He babbled

 

*

 

“ Eddelrituo, I haven’t seen Slaine nor Inaho in their tables..Have they not woken up yet? “ Asseylum gulped the strawberry milk that was special today she fairly slice the vegetables and meat in her plate and one by one ate them

 

“Oh..Princess haven’t you heard they’ve gone on a quest “ this startled Asseylum 

“ a quest??? “

 

“ Yes, I overheard the assistant that spoke loudly, I even wonder why she kept looking at me... it is said that they had taken the Velamour’s mouth the foulest bug that mostly remain on one island “ she whispered nonchalantly. Asseylum spot something move from the back of Eddelrituo. It was Calm, Nina, Okisuke and Inko “ my... I’ve never thought to get to see you again after the sorting started this is so much fun “ Eddelrituo got up and switch to Asseylum’s side, staring oddly at...them

 

“ Yes us too, good thing this was such a right timing to have nobody sitting beside you or else we’ll get in trouble again “ ‘ well someone, is, now’ Eddelrituo acted shyly towards them but certainly not at a point where her existence vanishes. Inko laughed while Nina went through her phone “ Your Highness, I bet your talking about Slaine and Inaho Is’zat correct? “ Calm pointed while keeping that silly grin on his face. 

Eddelrituo was huffing and puffing beside her “ Don’t talk to her highness that way “ “ its fine Eddelrituo they’re friends “ But—“ “ you may also refer to me in that manner if you’d like ? “ “Highness I could never “ Calm could feel that Eddelrituo was blushing bashfully

 

“ Where exactly did they go ? “ Nina asked “some island in the Pacificus Straight “ Okisuke took a bite from the sandwich on the plate. Inko took some of the chicken lollipops from their table while Calm just ate anything in sight “ they can do that ? “ barfed Calm while eating a mouthful of food “ YES!!! “ shouted Nina Okisuke and Inko while doing a face palm. Everyone in the hall frankly looked to their direction. 

Asseylum was covering her mouth forcing not to laugh hard. Inko mumbled ‘by gods why don’t you every pay attention to class “ “it’s not like you were awake in every class okay!! “ whispered Calm. Eddelrituo looked disgusted at Calm there is a ‘what an idiot’ mark on her face, she had no idea why these so called friends of hers was fun.  
“ So..What IS a quest? “ asked Calm again, everyone can’t help but face palm. 

Since it was a topic from last week they heard about the information over and over but really there’s this one guy who slept through all of that. It is still a talent to have slept on such, as this has been going on for 5 days.

Asseylum faked laughed and it could not get any better. “ A quest CALM “ said Okisuke “ is an extracurricular activity, it is possible that you may die in the middle of it that is why back then it was banned for 1st years but things have changed in the hands of the new headmaster, a quest gives extra benefits to you and grades, there are certain products and potion you may acquire while doing so and guess Inaho was the one to call Slaine “everyone knows Inaho’s attitude about things like this even for someone who had met him in a short notice, most things about Inaho was reflecting in his manner you could easily read his actions but not to what he’s thinking nor feeling

 

“ A quest is not something to be used as an excuse to skip classes you will be taught also and send some notes but lucky for them today is a weekend or else...nah actually no Inaho would still be doing fine but Slaine...” “ Ah he’s fine..” Asseylum caught on “ Slaine’s actually smart when he focus on something, really....though he does get a little loss at time, but yeah, he can manage “ they did not dare to question Asseylum. 

 

They know a history about the cousins so that much is given. They talked about stuff they had encountered for the last months some good times, some irritating ones. Priceless as it cost the fun they had while giving each stories. Time did not really matter until Professor Magdabredge called it quits. One for not sticking to their own house tables and two for being too noisy and having been the ones left thought everyone had gone up.

 

They just laughed at their faces Professor exaggerated about the ‘ everyone’ she had spoken of. The team decide to seek entertainment somewhere “ So about them, going out, the both of them, alone ? “ Nina question while walking down the stairs “Yeah you said them and both a bunch of times “ Calm replied was he even thinking about this Nina really said it all herself " well technically Inaho is so awkward with Slaine and even Slaine looks like someone who doesn’t want to get involved with someone like...you know Inaho? “ “ I second emotion “ called Inko

“ guys if you think about it, like Inaho, If I will be going on a quest as to with someone whom I don’t know personally and has a different perspective as to what I do... “ your point is? “ interrupted Calm “ aghhr I don’t know okay ... I don’t even know what to say, right I’ll shut up “ Asseylum still took a small laugh as they pass another floor “ I thought we were going outside your highness? “ Eddelrituo fix her uniform then came back to climbing. The stair cased moved vertically to the left “What is going on—“yelled Asseylum “ The Stairs are changing “ said Nina “ like the ones we encountered last week “ 

 

*

“ Oh good your fully packed “ Inaho was waiting for Slaine outside their room he went back to the counter and asked one of the staffs who knows the direction as to where they were going. Blue jumper suit FULL in fact was Slaine’s and his outfit ( Inaho’s was Brown ) both were darkish in color and Slaine could use more energy “ Now what...”he copped his back and showed a not very exited face “ we...walk “ Inaho lead Slaine outside the door

 

Violet, blue, green colors that surprised Slaine’s eyes even in the middle of fall to nearly winter “ I told you, you could sight see “Slaine did not dare to reply, he was busy mesmerized to things he hadn’t seen yet. There were posies, marigolds, bougainvilleas from a far. 

All flowers he had read in his books, now in front of him, on sight. “ follow and don’t get lost “ Inaho instructed. They were walking on a yellow brick road, Kaizuka said they’ll walk far and fast good thing the air breezed and clouds covered the sun for a small bit, still that does not kept one to a hungry stomach. He just wants to complain and speak gibberish to him...he wanted to though

 

“ how much farther? “ Slaine kept on making his bag jump from his back “ I’ll tell you when we get there “ Slaine couldn’t look at him. He was starving, like he did when punished by Cruhteo. He had been eating well for the past months that his body kind of forget all the beatings he received from the strict uncle. Inaho kept walking in silence the only noises he heard were rustles of leaves when the wind blew. He would do anything to bask in sunlight with a full stomach. He really wanted to appreciate all good things but everything equals negative when hunger sparks. It makes him think that whenever someone’s hungry all you attention divert to that.

 

“ Kai—“ “ hold it..stop. save your saliva “ Slaine shutted his mouth and looked away holding his bag. Inaho focused on the schedule he had planned, even Troyard’s sleep length was counted. He knew that when they would arrive in the lodge he will have to immediately sleep since it was a day back in this island while the mornings were night in Hogwarts. He advance their search time for the herbs that he needed and that nasty bug which was hard to find. 

 

Inaho packed supplies for catching. In his medium shoulder bag carried smoke bombs, more herbs to use in case of an injury/accident and some sleeping gases. He kept the bag in his back where Troyard would stare when he got bored looking from his left to the right. Only ten minutes were taken from the yellow, they’ve gone to the blue brick road now. Unusual animals showed even his mink sensed the animals around. It purposely got out of the bag and went deep inside the forest. Slaine muttered things while Inaho did not dare to care. 

 

He knows Sleipneir will comeback with something in hand. It always does. 15 minutes of walking and Slaine slowed his pace. Too bad the places in the island were far off. The nearest dinner they could feast in was a 30- 40 minute walk. There were no floo connections, that’s why people walk so that they’ll get also get exercise. Both forgot to pack extra snacks too. At times like this spells that can open locks we’re useless. Inaho thought most things we’re ridiculous.

 

You have silly spells for small stuff and none for actual dangers of sort. The brunette was still in first grade same with Slaine he always got irritated when with his friends, they tease him for being short. He tries to ignore small stuff. When it’s his sister who was being judge on or being criticized by other people he could not stand to fight back because that’s what he thinks was right. She always told him to trust his guts so that’s what he did. It ended him with a lot of school transferring and stuff. Slaine on the other hand was quiet because he had no reason to speak up when the only closest person still takes care of him even when his relatives think of him as a nuisance.

 

Few more minutes passed and Slaine couldn’t take it anymore “ Evidan Carto “ he yelled. Inaho was astonished. Slaine called out a large bear with a box like opening on its back. The brunette was really surprised by this spell of all things. He too, was studying advances but Troyard.... if he manages to maintain this kind of spell for another 15minutes or so then he will really think of Slaine as a box of surprises. Slaine climbed on its back the bear bellowed and started walking Inaho stopped and stared. “ get on...hurry so we can eat “ Slaine went into a position and calmly rested his head onto the bear. “ if you done this earlier we could have get there by now “ said Inaho but Slaine was far deep sleeping to even hear this

 

*

 

Queer voices, then sounds clangs in front of the door. As they went inside it looked more of a Wild West version in the modern times. The tables were full of beer glasses and what not. Stage actors sing and dance. Sun now streaked outside it made midday though many we’re drunk inside this wooden place. The floor creaked as they walk up to the 2nd floor a waiter took their order then they sat to the nearest table available. Lucky for them nobody was sitting beside...No. nobody was actually in, that floor. The sound from below was covered by a chant made the top cozy. Makes you really feel at home. 

 

Inaho rummaged through his bag to pick up some stuff he had needed while Slaine continued to rest his cheeks to the table. A couple of bottles are still heard but it sounded airy to them much as they don’t seem to care. He pulled out a notebook a tablet to which his surprise was enchanted. Some other pen and notes that are also enchanted “ don’t you use your wand when doing antics? “ Slaine muffled making a squeaking sound from the table “ no...i don’t “ he replied. “ When known you don’t necessarily use wands for everything especially when they’re already enchanted “ Slaine just nod and the waiter came to their table bringing foods they had ordered. Slaine’s eyes shimmered, finally they could go without whining on an empty stomach. 

Slaine finished fast while Inaho busy doing all his research at the same time. He wanted to help but it seems that he has no idea what they were facing. The tablet was showing pictures from what Slain was seeing from Inaho’s eyes. He took a moment and breathes looking at the waiters who chattered. The clouds looked dark now Sleipneir creeped towards Slaine’s feet. 

 

It rubbed its tail towards Slaine just so he picked it up to play with. “Aren’t you going to share information? “He asked while fuzzing Sleipneir’s ear. Inaho went through his bag and picked out a couple herbs. The airy smell seep through and for a second the waiters fell asleep. Slaine continued to rub the mink’s belly. “ We must not attract any attention “ Inaho scrolled through his tablet “ you already did “ answered Slaine.

 

The brunette continued through his things and finished eating as well Inaho returned all things to his back and got a new thing out of that bag “ there is a strong signal here, we can apperate to the hotspot from here “ Inaho clicked on the circular object in hand “ what? No! Minors cannot apperate “ Slaine protest “ yes ...but machines can “ Inaho left money on their table “ what are doing..get off “ soots were being showered to Slaine he slaps his hand while Inaho kept his vision towards that window panel at the back “ ...I am an apprentice once ..There was a professor who taught me things about having magic in certain objects to make them work “ “ and? “ Slaine questioned “ you get what I am saying get up “ Slaine remained on his seat Inaho rolled his eyes “ okay suite yourself “ from one place to another they reached a mountain top the birds were in a clear formation Slaine stumbled up front nearly fell when dropped at that range. 

A lot trees were expected there was a sign that says bus stop and few people gathered wearing sunglasses and rock climbing gears 

 

“ Where are we ? “ the people were talking and waving their hands in a gesture of hello“ at a biodiversity hotspot try not to be amazed every single time “ “ can’t help it you know “ As they walk further another cottage is to be seen. Inaho asked a guide that gave him a map. He quickly runs down to the stairs which were expected to be dangerous speaking them way high above ground. The grass were neat and played nicely more breeze came to them it really came to Slaine that Inaho just does whatever he wants whenever. 

 

Slaine stopped to looked at the flowers in the color blue “ don’t touch that they’re dangerous “ Inaho flapped the map and continued walking. Slaine heartbroken, walked away forgetting the beauty of that flower “ shame even they’re beautiful people can’t touch them “ Inaho heard what he said “ isn’t that always the case “ he answered “ more normal things fit in than those who have differences, anywhere it’s like that “ Slaine hummed. Sleipner on Inaho’s bag jumped out to find itself on top Slaine’s head 

 

“ so it really likes you “ Slaine heard what he had said.

They continue to walk further down until they reached a place where a sign was sighted to not enter that vicinity. Inaho ignored the sign to place a card in the machine as it identified both of them, side by side, while scanning. The cage opened as there were a sanctuary within a sanctuary “ here take this “ Inaho threw a sleeping gas to Slaine “ when you hear a squirming sound and see yellow full in one area throw this, there are no people except us so don’t hold back “ at that time Inaho did not sound like a kid. Slaine tried to not question Inaho’s authority today it may seem short but it was almost sun down the glass coated around this forest looked invisible on the outside and totally transparent on the inside. 

 

Some parts of it were dark and some totally gave off lighting Inaho head out to a direction after giving Slaine more things, instructions and means of communication. They promise to meet at six here where they stand. Slaine, with a mink now on his shoulder gave a very protective aura and a bit blended with the nature. If Slaine would know better he could be lost in the middle of a mini forest within the forest. 

He was a bit thankful that none of his good clothes would rip or to be mended since Inaho provided his. Whenever the blonde could see yellow more than 5 he would throw a sleeping gas to find nothing in that area been caught by his trap, only the doer made a fool out of himself. He gave minutes more of walking. To the third place he did. It neared a caved and instinctively throws the last sleeping gas he brought only to be welcome by a flock of black bats flying right to his face. He sworn everything was an accident the bats understand none and flew past him bumping through his face, body, literal in everywhere. 

 

A medium bat bump to him last that made him fall to the ground. Funny the bat did too it was like a bird clearing his head though bit drunker. Slaine tapped his’ as it speaks to him like cracking. The bat wore a unusual stripe on his back that makes him different than any other he had seen. It flinch its wings then flew away following others. They manage to retrace their steps to return back where they came from. Inaho’s hair was grotesquely messed while Slaine had leaves in his. Their meeting was way passed schedule for they had returned over 7:00. They can’t return to the lodge where they first settled their only choice was to change locations and set a place to this other lodge. From this point they don’t have a necessary “plan “. 

 

Inaho called Madam from Hogwarts and changed their lodging status they also tried to possibly extend the stay because they don’t know how long they will have to finish their quest. Slaine was tired dirty sitting on the wooden chair with Sleipneir casually sleeping “ must be nice to be you “ he said

Inaho came back from the counter “ we extended our stay for three days starting tomorrow, the last bath is open its better for us to take it while we can, about the clothes they said it will be delivered tomorrow morning for now we can wear the undergarments and pajamas provided here, our bed is just one a masters’ sure we can take it since we have no other choice “ Slaine sighed

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is the HP/AU we've been searching for XD, sorry for having it poorly beta-ed   
> updates will be very irregular so i apologize for that in advance  
> comments help too ( it may change the plot )
> 
> : my head is fighting over Inaho going to Griffindor or to Slytherin mnnn...
> 
> thank you for reading :D


End file.
